DISASTERIFFIC!
by DJ OMiY
Summary: What happened after X2?  Let's all find out, told by our favorite greeneyed, blondehaired thief.  Possible randomness but some plot should develop.  POSTPONED DUE TO CAMP.  SHOULD RESUME FRIDAY.
1. A New Day

A/N: All right! It's time for my first attempt at a final fantasy finfic (A FFFF! ; )! Of course I had to pick Final Fantasy X-2, a game hated by many but one of my favorites, mainly because of the characters, the plot (there was less exaggeration on a dramatic scheme of world domination/destruction), and…well…yeah, those two. This will be my first fanfic in a while…soooo…here we go! BTW, post-Vegnagun.

_**DISASTERIFFIC!**_

**Chapter 1: A New Day**

* * *

(Rikku POV)

An alarm clock buzzed loudly in my ear. My eyes flickered open and I pushed the button on my clock to shut it off. I promptly stretched and shuffled out of bed. Your favorite green-eyed, blond-haired thief was getting up.

"Rikku, _rinno ib ymnayto_!_ Pnaygvycd ec kaddehk lumt_!" (Rikku, hurry up already! Breakfast is getting cold.) Brother yelled up the steps to me.

"_Ur bid y culg eh ed_, Brother! _E's lusehk_!" (Oh put a sock in it, Brother! I'm coming!) I yelled back. I changed into my thief outfit and went downstairs. Passing by Yunie's room, I could see that she was up already. That Yuna, always an early riser.

By the time I got to the kitchen, I could really smell the bacon that Buddy was cooking. I sat down as Yuna passed a plate to me. Baralai and Shinra were also at the table.

"It's your favorite," Yuna smiled. "Bacon, scrambled eggs, and my special french toast!"

"Thanks, Yuna!" I laughed, and dug in. It was interesting having all of the Gullwings in one house. Even more so with…wait…

"Hey Yuna," I started. "Where are Tidus, Gippal, and Paine?"

Yuna wiped her mouth with a napkin and replied, "From what I remember, Paine is showering, and Gippal and Tidus got up early and went somewhere."

"They went to check on the Celsius (our airship) ," Shinra piped up. "Gippal wanted to go upgrade something."

"They'd better be careful," Buddy replied from the stove. "If they screw up my sphere detector, someone's getting hurt."

"Isn't that…my line?" Paine said as she walked in. "Oh thank Yevon, Yuna's french toast. Yuna, if you ever get tired of sphere hunting, become a chef."

I giggled. After Vegnagun, and dealing with Shuyin and Lenne, we scouted around Spira, and found a sizable house in Luca that was being sold at a bargain price. Of course, we took it, set up shop, and gave the Gullwings an official office!

It's been a while since we've done anything overly dangerous, but none of us has really changed. I'm still a perky mass of energy, Yuna's still calm but firm, Paine's still…well…Paine, Brother and Buddy are still our best friends, Shinra's as smart as ever, and Tidus is still caring but adventurous.

The people who _have_ changed are Gippal and Baralai. Gippal is now less of a womanizer and more resolute. Baralai is extremely accepting of Al Bhed now, especially because he is essentially living in a house full of them.

Now, with the Yuna and Tidus, Paine and Baralai, Gippal and I, and the rest of the Gullwing crew, we have one heck of a house. Barely a day goes by if there isn't some sort of prank or party going on. Also…

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!

"_Rumo lnyb_!_ Fryd dra ralg fyc dryd_!" (Holy crap! What the heck was that!) Brother yelled.

Gippal and Tidus came barging in, their faces dirt-streaked and burnt.

"Uhh, Tidus?" Yuna giggled. "You're hair is…singed." She went over to him and touched the tip of one of his spikes. The tip crumbled into ash. "Yevon, what did you do!?"

Paine, Buddy, and I ran to the hangar, where the Celsius was docked. The underbelly had a large scorch mark, along with a huge hole.

"GIPPAL!" We yelled.

He peeked around the edge of the hangar door. "Uh…hehe…oops?"

Buddy glared and Gippal. "Somebody's…getting…hurt!"

As Buddy began chasing Gippal around the hangar, Yuna came over and asked, "How bad is it, exactly?"

I sighed, "Disasteriffic."

"Oh," Yuna giggled. Then she saw the damage. "Ouch, that does look bad."

Brother surveyed the damage, and then proceeded to join Buddy in chasing Gippal.

"_Oui etedudel espalema_!" (You idiotic imbecile!) Brother yelled at him.

Paine turned back to us. "We'll need lots of gil to cover that. And there haven't been many jobs lately."

"Oh, poopie. We'll never get that much in Luca! With the Celsius out of commission, how will we get enough gil without traveling?" I whine. Yeah, so what. I'm a whiner.

Deal with it already.

Yuna smiled. "I think I have an idea."

She changed into her songstress dressphere. "Any objections?"

Oh boy.

* * *

Ending Notes: So…anybody who has played the game should already know what Yuna's brilliant plan is. Chapter two maybe tomorrow. 


	2. On With the Show

A/N: Sooooo…I was planning on writing this at 2 today…but I kinda got distracted…reading "The Flower Shop." It's another fantastic FFX-2 fanfic that crosses over some FF8. It has 36 chapters. It took me about 3 hours to read the whole thing. Read it. It was definitely worth it.

Well, I've finished it now, so…on with the show!

_**DISASTERIFFIC!**_

* * *

(Rikku POV)

I couldn't believe it. Actually, I could, but that's beside the point. Yuna had a "stroke-of-genius" moment, and decided to hold a concert as a fundraiser for the Gullwings. She had spent all morning on the flyers and wasted no time in hiring us to distribute them.

On the way back from Luca Plaza, I realized that I had never looked at the flyer, and cursed myself for not keeping one.

_Oh well_, I thought. _Maybe Yuna will have some back at the Gullplace_. (This was my nickname for our house)

Some people looking at our flyers walked by, talking loudly.

"Wow, the Gullwings in concert!"

"I hope there are still some tickets left. I'm sure they're selling like hotcakes."

Something about that statement struck me as odd. I couldn't place my finger on it. Just as I was ascending the stairway toward the Gullplace, I realized what was off.

They had said the _Gullwings_ in concert! Not _Lady Yuna_!

I bolted up the stairs and flung open the door. Yuna was at the table, and Paine was leaning against the wall, looking tired.

"All righty, Yunie!" I scowled. "What's the big idea, involving the rest of us?"

Paine was instantly alert. "The rest of us?!" she said, an undercurrent of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, that's what I said! The REST OF US!"

Yuna wasn't pleased by my reaction, but I could clearly see the sparkle in those blue and green eyes of hers.

"I didn't like having all the fun, so I decided to make this concert better then ever! You and Paine will both have a piece for it, so more people than ever will be sure to come!"

I still wasn't happy. "_Ur, ruf luimt cra tu drec du ic_? (Oh, how could she do this to us?")

Paine was suddenly in Yuna's face…and then exploded. "YUNA, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SUGGESTING THAT I GET UP IN FRONT OF HALF OF SPIRA AND _SING_?! I LOOK LIKE ELVIS IN MY SONGSTRESS DRESSPHERE!"

I was against the wall, surprised by Paine's outburst. That's probably the first time I've heard Paine raise her voice…ever.

Yuna's hair was blown back, but she was not intimidated. "You do not look like Elvis! C'mon Paine! Get real! You helped me defeat Vegnagun, but you're scared of getting up in front of people? I thought you weren't scared of _anything_!"

Paine sauntered back to her wall, and muttered curses under her breath, with a "Yuna" here and there.

I thought about it and realized, heck, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I was the perkiest of the group. This should be cake.

It was once I checked a flyer that I saw the worst of it. Yuna wasn't taking her time. The concert was scheduled today! _In two hours!_

"Paine," I started meekly. "Please don't hurt Yuna."

"Why?" She said, giving me a death glance.

"We've got two hours."

Boy, I've never _seen_ Yuna run so fast.

* * *

"I'll get you for this Yuna," Paine threatened. "Don't think I won't."

It was five minutes until the concert, and the crowd was already cheering "Y…R…P…Y…R…P!"

"Ok, have you two practiced?" Yuna asked. Paine and I nodded. "Ok," she said. "I'm on first, so take the time to practice, and…Loosen up Paine, would you?"

The announcer silenced the crowd quickly. "Appearing first is Lady Yuna, performing FANTASY!"

The crowd cheered as the lights dimmed and Yuna appeared on stage. Her outfit began to glow and lift. She was changing into her songstress dressphere.

_Fantasy!_

_Fantasy!_

She grabbed a mic and began dancing to the high-energy music blasting through the stadium.

_No don't cry cause I'm running away,_

_  
I believe in love are words to hard to say._

_Yes I know, you could blame my mind,_

_Let me live my time my heart is beating wild!_

Yuna could feel Lenne's energy, still present after the sending.

_I do believe in fantasies, oh baby!_

_I don't believe in love, I'm crazy!_

_Don't wanna make you cry my darling!_

_Leave me in my deep confusion!_

_Fantasy, you set me free!_

_I'm living in a wild illusion!_

_Melody, sing to the beat,_

_I need a romantic freedom!_

She was having the time of her life.

_Fantasy, across the sea!_

_I'm sailing with no destination!_

_Harmony, speed up my heartbeat!_

_Tonight I'll reach my dreamland!_

"You're my fantasy!" she yelled.

The music ended, and Yuna took a bow. She skipped down the steps into the room below, then looked at me. "All right Rikku," She said happily. "You're up!"

I took a deep breath, made a quick review of the lyrics, and began heading up to the stage.

"Next is Rikku, who will be performing TOXIC!"

The music began as I spoke to the audience, changing to songstress in the process.

"_Pypo, lyh'd oui caa_?" (Baby, can't you see?") I asked seductively.

I could clearly see the Al Bhed in the crowd cheering their heads off.

_Baby, can't you see,  
_

_I'm calling.  
_

_A guy like you,  
_

_Should wear a warning.  
_

_It's dangerous.  
_

_I'm fallin'._

_There's no escape._

_I can't wait.  
_

_I need a hit.  
_

_Baby, give me it!  
_

_You're dangerous,  
_

_I'm lovin' it._

I swung around to the other half of the audience.

_Too high,_

_Can't come down.  
_

_Losing my head  
_

_Spinning 'round and 'round._

"Do you feel me now?" I whispered into the mic. The crowd cheered even louder.

_With a taste of your lips  
_

_I'm on a ride!  
_

_You're toxic  
_

_I'm slipping under,  
_

_Taste of a poison paradise!_

_I'm addicted to you,  
_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?  
_

_And I love what you do,  
_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?  
_

As much as I thought it would be bad, I was really enjoying myself. Hopefully Paine won't kill Yuna.

_It's getting late,  
_

_To give you up.  
_

_I took a sip  
_

_From my devil's cup.  
_

_Slowly,  
_

_Can't come down.  
_

_It's in the air  
_

_And it's all around.  
_

_I'm on a ride!  
_

_You're toxic  
_

_I'm slipping under,  
_

_Taste of a poison paradise!  
_

_I'm addicted to you  
_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?  
_

_And I love what you do  
_

I took the chance for a dance break. I started pulling the most intense dance moves I knew, then froze for the next line.

_Taste of your lips  
_

_I'm on a ride!  
_

_You're toxic  
_

_I'm slipping under,  
_

_With a taste of a poison paradise!  
_

_I'm addicted to you  
_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?  
_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride! (I'm on a ride…)  
_

_You're toxic  
_

_I'm slipping under, (toxic...)  
_

_With a taste of a poison paradise!  
_

_I'm addicted to you  
_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now…  
_

_With your lovin' now…  
_

_I think I'm ready now… (I think I'm ready now…)  
_

_Intoxicate me now …  
_

_With your lovin' now…_

_I think I'm ready now…_

I bowed as the music stopped, and waved happily to the audience. Realizing Paine still had to go, I ran down the steps toward the singer's room.

"Ok, Paine," I said with a grin. "Show us what you've got."

She grunted, but I could see a small smile. She walked up the steps and I glued my eyes to the Sphere that was broadcasting the concert live.

"Finally, we have Paine performing SENORITA!"

I looked at the screen. A tonberry peeked his head out of the trapdoor. Everyone was confused, but I realized what was going on: Paine's mascot dressphere is a tonberry!

The music started and she jumped on stage, changing into her songstress dressphere. Everyone clapped and cheered as she sung.

_I'll be your dancing flower, dancing,_

_I'll be your dancing senorita ho-ho!_

Paine began dancing which was a treat for Yuna and I. It was the first time she's done something like that, especially on national spherecast!

_Tell me, if it's gonna be the same story!_

_You can play with me this time so take me!_

_Cause I wanna be your senorita! (senorita… senorita… senorita…)_

_Don't go!_

_Can't you see that I'm so hot with your love!_

_Boy you gotta get a chance to try me!_

_I'll be just for you and las bonita! (las bonita… las bonita… las bonita…)_

She pointed to the audience.

_I wanna feel your silky touch on me._

_I'm not afraid, of what it can be._

_To me, you've got the pleasure_

_Cause I'm your own._

_Honey, don't leave me alone!_

_I'll be your dancing flower, dancing flower._

_Dancing, I'll be your dancing senorita._

_D-Dancing flower, dancing flower._

_Dancing, I'll be your dancing senorita._

_D-Dancing flower, dancing flower._

_Dancing, I'll be your dancing senorita._

_D-Dancing flower, dancing flower._

_Dancing, I'll be your dancing senorita, ho-ho!_

The music faded out and she took a bow, with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't believe it.

As she came down we looked at her, with our eyebrows raised.

"What?" She asked, her smile still there.

"You loved it," I giggled. "Every minute of it."

"Oh, be quiet."

Yuna laughed, then stopped as the manager of the stadium came in and whispered something in Yuna's ear.

She smiled even wider.

"It doesn't matter, because I've just been informed that the concert worked! We collected more than enough to fix the Celsius!"

I gave a big sigh of relief. Oh Yunie, you'll be the undoing of us yet.

* * *

Ending Notes: Wow…LLLOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG.

I'm going to update as quickly as possible, because their's a thunderstorm outside and if I lose this SOMEONE'S GETTING HURT :)

Sorry it took me forever to get this up. I expected it up sometime last night, but…oh well.

(And don't kill me about song choices. Just because I made Rikku sing Britney Spears and Yuna and Paine sing DDR…What? It was GOOD!)


End file.
